A Snitch In Time
by Arabella-x
Summary: Ginny wants to make the most of her stolen hours with Harry. Fluffy and cute with a vague sex scene. Enjoy:


"Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry."

Harry Potter slammed shut his "_Dememtors: Details of the Darkness_" book and turned round to face his girlfriend. "Yes?"

"Nothing, I just like saying your name." Ginny grinned.

Harry shook his head and laughed. If it was anyone else, he would have been frustrated that they were interrupting the homework he had once again to the very last minute, but Ginny was always an exception. "And I like hearing it from you." She blushed and leaned in towards him, their eyes locking. Before their lips touched, she pulled back and jumped up, grabbing his hands.

"Let's go!" She smiled.

"Where?"

"You'll see." She had that grin on where she was planning something, and Harry knew better than to argue with her.

She led him along the corridors and they sat down on a windowsill. "This is where you're taking me?" Harry asked, suprised.

"Nope." Ginny laughed, and leaned back against the window, saying no more. She pulled a Snitch out of her pocket and started playing with it.

"Where'd you get that?"

Ginny flicked it in the air and caught it again. "This is the one I caught in our last game. The night we got together. I had to keep it..."

Harry stared at her in amazement. She always caught him off gaurd at times like this. She really loved him. He didn't understand how she could, in this messed up world and in Harry's messed up life, she loved him enough to take detail of the little things. She was the only thing he could take comfort in through all Voldemort's horrors. The atmosphere around them changed and he was scared of saying the wrong thing and messing up the moment. He just stared at her, entranched.

"Harry, is something wrong?"

"Definately not. You're amazing."

She grinned. "I know."

She flicked the Snitch at Harry and sighed. Her expression changed and she turned to him. "Harry... is this going to last?"

Harry was taken aback. He couldn't promise her anything, as much as he wanted too. He'd had the feeling she'd wanted to talk about this for a while, but it was something Harry tried to shift around."I hope so."

"I hate this, you know. I hate worrying about you, but I can't help it. I just want the destruction to be over."

Harry hated seeing her this upset, he could see the fear and pain building up in her eyes. "Come on, Ginny." He pulled her into his chest. "It'll be over soon and then we can just be us. I won't let you go that easy or else every other boy in Hogwarts will be trying to get you. I just got lucky that I got you in time. "

Ginny let out a laugh and wrapped her arms around his neck. "They wouldn't even have a chance next to you." She pressed her lips against his and kissed him hard showing that he was the only thing that mattered to her right now. Their breathing became rough, and they only broke apart when the Snitch came flying into her head. "Ouch." Harry kissed the spot it hit.

"I was gonna say I won't let anything hurt you, but that Snitch sort of ruined the moment." Harry breathed into her ear.

"It didn't. I know you won't, but look after yourself first. I'm a big girl Harry, I can deal with anything... as long as you're okay."

"That's why I love you." He smiled and kissed her again. This time, Ginny pulled back and stared at him. Harry looked puzzled for a moment, before realizing what he had said. His mouth dropped opened.  
>"Crap. Crap. Sorry, Ginny, I didn't mean to scare you or anything I just..." But then he seen the look in her eyes.; they were shining from pure adoration. "I just couldn't help falling in love with you."<p>

"I love you, Harry. So much." She whispered. "Come on." Harry wrapped his arm around her waist and followed. "Nuh uh, you can't see." She pointed her wand at him and a blindfold covered his eyes. He was going to protest, but decided to play along with her little game. It wasn't long until she reached her destination. "We're here, now cover your ears." Harry obeyed, and soon after she pushed him forwards.  
>"Okay." She whispered. "take it off."<p>

Harry pulled the blindfold off and looked around the room in surprise. "Wow." He guessed they were in the Room of Requirement, because nowhere else could be this perfect. The room was lit all around with candles that puffed out an aromatic scent every so often, and right in the middle on a huge fluffly red carpet was a bed. "Ginny... are you sure?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, before pulling his shirt over his head. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life." She smiled, running her hands down his bare toned chest. He pulled her shirt over her head and kissed her neck, admiring how her black lacy bra stood out against her pale skin. He pulled her over to the bed as they discarded their clothes. He marvelled at her beauty, and made the silent promise to himself that he'd kiss every freckle on her body one day. They got lost together; there was never going to be a moment as perfect as this for a long time. She closed her eyes as he entered her for the first time and flinched. "I'm okay." She whispered.

"I love you." He pulled her in for a passionate kiss as he thrusted into her and looked into her eyes as he wondered how it took him so long to realize he loved her. Their breathing and moans increased as they reached their release together, pressing their foreheads together. Neither of them wanted to move, they just lay there holding each other and trying to forget what was waiting for them.

"It's going to be alright, Ginny." Harry said as he watched the fear in Ginny's eyes.

"I believe you."

"Good, because I'm not going to leave you."

She breathed in and tried to find the correct words for what she wanted to say. Voldemort was Harry's priority and he wasn't going to rest until he was defeated, or he died. She understood that, but she didn't like it. "Just give me some warning when the time comes."

Harry was going to protest, but he thought about horcruxes and realized she knew him too well. "I will."

"Thank you." She whispered. "But right now it's just us and our stolen hours."

"I wish we could just stay in this room for a while." Harry murmered.

Ginny smirked and rolled on top of Harry. "Who's say we can't?"

She leaned over his body and kissed him again. Ginny was right, he thought as her hands pressed into his shoulders, Voldemort could wait.

_Ginny_ _and Harry are underrated and deserve some cute moments, don't you think? Reviews are lovely :) xxxxx_


End file.
